Trine Paradox
by ANgelsLonelyHearts
Summary: what if Allen was found by the three exiled Noahs instead of Cross Marian, and trained him to become stronger then sends him along with Timcanpy I Made it up  in the Black Order.Fem! Kanda X Oc, Fem! Allen X Oc, Lavi X Oc.
1. Chapter 1: At School

**Trine Paradox**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man sorry.**

**Summary:** what if Allen was found by the three exiled Noahs instead of Cross Marian, and trained him to become stronger then sends him along with Timcanpy(I Made it up) in the Black Order. Fem! Kanda X Oc, Fem! Allen X Oc, Lavi X Oc.

**Note:** I Based this story in some of my favorite novels, so sorry. And in this story they will be at school and new enemies instead of the Earl Millennium.

_~Prologue~_

_It was raining; raining the little girl with silver locks sat beside the grave of her beloved father…Mana after her fight she just sits there as if waiting. Then three shadows appeared before her, the first one is tall and had a Midnight Blue Hair with a golden golem on his head and had Brilliant Amethyst eyes, the Second has long silver locks and has Brilliant ash gray eyes and third has a flaming red hair spiked up and has Brilliant Green eyes. The first one kneeled down._

"_Good evening child, do you want to become an exorcist?" He asked._

_ The young girl looked up and faced the person right before her. _

"_Who are you? Aren't you afraid of me?" the girl Asked._

"_My name is Hadriel 'Credo' Moondragon and no I am not afraid of you, child." He said._

"_My name is Allen Walker." The girl said._

_ Then._

"_Nice to meet you I'm Atilla Braveheart." The red haired teen said._

"_And I'm Aillene Heartwing "the silver haired girl said._

_ Hadriel stood up._

"_We are the exiled Noah we are called the Exiled Noah Trine, I am the Warrior." Hadriel said._

"_I am the Wanderer." Atilla said._

"_And I'm the Singer." Aillene said._

_ Young Allen looked at them as they reach out for her._

"_Come with us Allen; Let us impart to you the power of Innocence." Hadriel said._

_ And Allen took their hand and walked along side with the trine. In the black order Hevlaska looked in the sky._

"_The Destroyer of time was finally found by the Trine, they who will decide on what fate will lie upon the girl who will become the Key to end this war." She said_

_**~End Prologue~**_

**Chapter 1: At School**

It's a bright sunny morning at the Black order, A girl goes by the name of Allen Walker is entering the Academy.

"Mou, are you sure Timcanpy that this is the right place?" she asked.

The Flying golem nodded and so they entered, once inside.

"Now what?" Allen asked.

The golden orb just flew off.

"OI Tmicanpy wait!" Allen said as she follows the golden orb.

As she ran through the hallway Allen Bumped into someone and land on her bum.

"O-oh! S-Sorry about that."She said.

"You shouldn't be running on the Halls like that." A man in beret said helping her up.

"A-ano I'm new here and I got lost." Allen said.

"Hm? Where are you supposed to be heading young lady?" the man asked.

"Um…to the Office t-to meet up w-with the head of this school." Allen stuttered.

"Ah! You are talking to him right now." The man smiled.

"G-greetings S-sir, I-I'm Allen Walker I-I was sent here by my Guardians." Allen said handing the man the letter.

The man read the letter.

_Letter:_

_ OI Komui, I will sent My Apprentice in your institution her name is Allen Walker Take good care of her or else it will be your head._

_Hadriel _

_ Knowing the signature._

"AH! So you are the new student my name is Komui Lee, nice to meet you Allen pleae follow me to my office." Komui said.

Once at the office. Komui gave Allen her Uniforms, Dorm Key and her class schedule.

**Class Schedule**

**English**

**8:00 – 9:00 Am = MWF**

**Prof. Reever Wenham**

**Math**

**9:00 – 10:00 Am = MWF**

**Prof. Lero**

**Science**

**10:00 – 12:00 Am = MWF**

**Prof. Komui**

**Art**

**7:00 – 10:00 Am = TTH**

**Prof. Froi Tiedoll**

**Music**

**2:00 – 4:00 pm = TTH**

**Prof. Cross Marian**

**GYM**

**7:00 – 11:00 am = Gym**

**Prof. Hadriel Moondragon  
sub. Teacher: Lulu Bell**

Allen looked at Komui.

"Why is my Shishou in this schedule?" she asked.

"Oh! He'll be here soon he just have matters in hand to attend to he'd been a teacher here once but he left for a Mission for 3 months but he disappeared for 4 years but now that he sent a letter we knew that he is still alive somewhere, so for now your substitute teacher is miss Lulu Bell." Komui explained.

Allen nodded.

"Now go to your dorm and rest for now you've traveled all the way here." Komui said.

In the Dormitory Allen opened her room and took her Luggage inside, she looked around and saw a painting of a swordsman and a clown. She went near it and touches the painting.

"I'm finally here…Mana…Shishou…" Allen said.

She arranged all of her clothings and, took some Lunch and took a nice nap it had been a long day. Meanwhile at the very distance Hadriel opens his eyes and stood up.

"So how was she?" Attila asked knowing what hadriel thinks.

"She had entered the order safely, now we should rusume our Mission so that I can return, I've been Slacking off for 4 years." Hadriel said.

"Hey! You trained us for three years it's not slacking off." Aillene said.

"I was sent on a mission for 3 months but I haven't returned for four whole years." Hadriel said.

"What mission is it exactly?" Attila asked.

"Well, my mission is to find the Noah of Pleasure he's somewhere in Portuguese now." Hadriel said

"Who sent you?" Aillene asked.

"The Earl Millennium." Hadriel answered. "Now stop asking and start moving."

And the three walked off toward the place called Portuguese to find the Noah of Pleasure.. Behind the shadows a pair of dark red eyes appeared.

"WARRIOR I found you my Beloved warrior." A female voice said..

On the road Hadriel paused from walking and looked back.

"hn?" he hummed.

"what's wrong?" Atilla asked…

"nothing…nothing." Hadriel said and continued walking.

Atilla and Aillene shrugged. And walked besides their ex- master….

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2:Return

**Trine Paradox**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man sorry.**

**Chapter 2: Return**

_~Allen's Dream~_

_ The place is burning, the battle field s burning._

'_Where am I?' 'What is this place?'_

_ Thunder rips the sky._

'_What's going on? Where is everyone?'_

_ Then a lone figure stands in the middle of the burning battle ground the figure got demonic wings , horns and tail, it wears a nearly broken armor. Then a loud agonizing roar came from the shadowed figure. _

'_Who are you?'_

_ As if hearing my voice the figure turned slowly. Then my eyes widened when I saw this person's Face._

'_shishou?'_

_ My Master why? What happened why was he here? What happened to him? I know he's some sort of a creature to be feared but…why? Why was he crying? Who made him cry? Why was he in pain? Then I saw him bent down as if he was picking someone. Then he stood up again this time I saw a limp figure in his arms, this figure somehow I assumed to be dead who was she? Then I heard my shishou cried out the dead woman's name._

"_yue, my yue why did you leave me?"_

_ So the girl's name was yue she died in battle, leaving my master behind. Master was deeply wounded when the girl he loved died right before him. Then I felt it something tug me back..then I felt my body fall._

'_So heavy, so…sleepy.'_

_~End Dream~_

A Bright ray of light woke Allen up; she sat on her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"That dream, it seems so real Master Credo is…" she said.

She looked at her wall clock, the clock was pointing at 6:30 am.

"GOOD LORD I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" she yelled and ran to the bathroom.

She ran, trudge and stumbled around her room. After dressing up she ran to school forgetting her breakfast. At school…Ladies and gents…Allen is lost…

"Gosh I'm lost, where am I?" Allen whimpered.

She walked around the hallway that is…

"OI Moyashi if you just stand there you're going to be late." A cold and harsh voice behind her.

Allen turned around and saw a girl with dark long hair and wearing a scowl on her face.

"Kami! Hurry up! If you want to ask why I'm here it's because that Baka sister complex ordered me to look for you baka moyashi." She yelled as she drags Allen on the opposite direction.

When they reached room 208. The girl with long dark hair slammed the door open causing everyone to flinch.

"Oi! Found the Moyashi!" she said.

In front of the class is Komui. He smiled at Allen and then he faced the class.

"Class Meet our new Student Miss Allen Walker, Apprentice of Martial Credo." He said. "Don't Jump on her okay guys, if you know what's good for you."

There was a wave of gossips.

'_Whoa Martial Credo's Apprentice?'_

'_That's Rare'_

'_She's hot!'_

'_She's cute!'_

'_The tattoo looks good on her.'_

'_Why is her left arm bandaged?'_

'_Whoa her hair is so white ad shiny!'_

Komui cleared his throat.

"Alright, Allen-chan you may sit right next to." Komui Looked around.

And he saw a guy sitting near his sister.

"HEY YOU GO AND SIT AT THE BACK ROW AND STAYAWAY FROM MY SWEET INNOCENT LENALEE!..." he shouted.

Allen sweat dropped as the poor boy scamper all the way to the back row. Now Komui was looking at her.

"Now Allen-chan you may sit next to my Lovely little sister." He smiled.

Allen complied, once she sat on her designated table. The girl right next to her is rather cute.

"Hi I'm Lenalee Lee I assume that you already met my brother." She greeted.

"Ah! Yes I have He's Nice." Allen smiled.

Later During Break.

"Allen Let's go, you have to meet two more people." Lenalee said.

"R-Right." Allen staggered as she was dragged towards the library.

Once they reached the said place.

"Oh! Lavi's here and he's…." Lenalee said as she looked at the desk.

Lenalee saw Lavi was chatting away to the now Annoyed Samurai girl.

"Great now he's wooing Kanda." Lenalee said shaking her head.

Allen looked at the direction where lenalee was looking and nearly freaked. It's the same girl from before that she assumed kanda…

"Come on Allen." Lenalee said as she drag the poor girl.

At the desk.

"And soooo…."Lavi said.

When.

"Heya Lavi Meet the new student." Lenalee ut off.

The boy with a flaming red hair looked up and saw Lenalee with a girl behind her. He smile and walks towards Allen.

"Hello New Student My name is Lavi…Lavi Bookman Jr. just call me Lavi." He said.

"My Name is Allen Walker nice to meet you Lavi…"Allen smiled and held out her hand and Lavi shook it enthusiastically.

"And the girl on the desk is Yuu Kanda Just call her Yuu." Lavi said.

And a lead pipe lands on Lavi's head.

"Call me that one more time Baka Usagi and you're dead! Oi Moyashi if you got lost again I won't find you got it?" Kanda hissed.

Allen cried inwardly.

'_Shishou Please Come back soon I don't know if I could survive here'_

Meanwhile in Portugal Hadriel, Atilla and Aillene was walking on the busy streets.

"Where could he be?" Atilla Asked.

"We should split up, find a man in top hat and with a mole under his right eye (left was it?)" Hadriel said.

The two nodded and they spread out. Hadriel picked a very spacious place to have a conversation with his stalker.

"You might as well come out now…Succubus." Hadriel said.

The bush rustles and there came out a woman in armor.

"Hello my dear Incubus long time no see." She said.

Hadriel frowned.

"I doubt we had ever met." He said coldly.

"You have forgotten me do you?" Succubus said. "Let me help you to remember."

" Hadriel stepped back.

"Even if I do I would rather forget the whole past things so back off succubus." He hissed.

"Aww is your attention is on your new bitch apprentice now? I admit she's cute but I'm more than you can imagine." Succubus said batting her Lashes.

"Shut up!" Hadriel said. "Leave My Apprentice Alone!"

Succubus scowled.

"She's more important to you than me?" she cried.

"I never loved you Succubus, and if I'm correct you are the one who Killed Yue in the Battle Am I correct?" Hadriel asked.

"Incubus, You Know your real Partner IS ME and NO ONE ELSE!" Succubus yelled...

"That is where you are wrong Succubus; I can choose a person I want to be with and the last person that I choose is Yue Mangetsu and you killed her." Hadriel said.

"Fine then if you can't be mine, then NO ONE CAN HAVE YOU EITHER!" Succubus Shouted.

And she disappeared. When Succubus is gone Hadriel Just stood there, when all of a sudden somewhere deep and dark inside him a glowing red eyes glows and a growl was heard. Hadriel Snapped from his Dark Trance and held his chest.

'_No not now, Not Now Stay where you are stay inside Incubus and don't come out until I say so!' _ Hadriel yelled in his thoughts.

Then another wave of strong force knocking him down on his knees.

'_NO STAY THERE! STAY THERE! DON'T COME OUT!' _Hadriel cried in pain in his thoughts as he is close on getting unconscious.

Somewhere in the city Aillene and Atilla found Tyki Mikk Walking in the streets.

"Mr. Tyki Mikk?" They called.

The man in top hat turned around to see who called him and saw the two exiles.

"Oh It's you two again, how's life and what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Life is fine and we are here to lead you back to the School." Atilla said coldly.

"And why?" Tyki asked.

"The Earl is looking for you." Aillene said.

Mentioning the earl's name he agreed immediately, so Tyki followed the two Exiles.

"Where's Hadriel?" Tyki asked.

Hearing the name they grimace. The two looked at each other then they ran dragging tyki with them they searched everywhere and the last thing they thought was the field, Hadriel often go to an open field for his training. When the trio reached the field they saw Hadriel Lying on the ground clutching his chest and he's fighting the pain to stay conscious.

"Not Again!" Tyki said as he ran to Hadriel's side. "OI Bishonen stay awake if you sleep you die."

And.

"Shut up hentai!" Hadriel hissed back.

Tyki Sighed in relief, at least Hadriel is still conscious.

"Come let's bring you to an inn to rest." Tyki said.

He really doesn't want the Past to happen again. Yes he faced Incubus the Warrior before and it got him nearly killed. (Yes Hadriel in his full Released form is Dangerous.) Meanwhile back to Allen she was currently Gapping at the Head of the school.

"Yes Allen, your Master is Actually a Demon." Komui said sadly. "A Powerful one to be truthful"

"B-But if he's A demon why didn't he killed me, instead he took me in." Allen said she was scared.

"He took you in not out of pity but in love; he loved you because you had the same color of soul as yue's he treated you like his own child Allen." Reever said. "Do you hate him now?"

Allen Smiled gently surprising her teachers.

"Why would I hate a person who gave me a second chance to live, I don't care if Master is a demon."Allen said.

Komui and the others in the office smiled sadly.

'_But he will be killed sooner or Later that's why he Took Allen-chan in to be protected from the other Demons that Hunts her, he protects her from the demon Lord like he usually does when taking someone under his wings. Poor Allen-chan.' _everyone thought.

Then.

"I had a dream last night and I saw shishou crying with a dead girl in her arms, I saw what he looks like, he's not scary, in fact he looks just like an angel in demon in disguise, he look so sad." Allen said.

Stray tears rolled down from Allen's eyes.

"Allen, I think you should know your Master more. You see Allen what you dreamed was a piece of your Master's Memory about the war of heaven and Hell that happened a very long time ago." Komui said.

"You see Allen your Master had chosen to side heaven to save Mankind than hell to destroy all human beings in this world." Reever Added.

"Is the reason why he choose heaven is because of Yue-chan is it?" Allen asked.

Komui and Reever nodded.

"Correct, He fell in love with a Human which was forbidden for him and as a punishment for his action he was condemned to (be killed someday by the demon lord himself) stay here (for so many Millennia by now) in the world of humans. The heavens accepted him as a reward he owned an innocence that can be also the key to end this war." Komui said.

Allen was deep in thoughts now and Komui put his hand on her shoulder.

"Allen go back to your dorm and have a good rest you've had a long day." He said and smiled.

Allen nodded and went to her room. Back in Portugal Hadriel woke up from his sleep.

"Ah! You're awake you scared us back there." Tyki said.

Hadriel Grunts and tried to sit up.

"Incubus is starting to wake up again is it?" Tyki asked.

"Succubus was here an hour ago and Incubus starts to become violent and trying to take over me to kill her." Hadriel huffed. "And it really hurts. Now that we found you let's head back."

"nuh-uh, not until you got enough rest warrior." Tyki said.

"STOP CALLING ME WARRIOR!" Hadriel yelled.

"Ah! Your energy is back already."Tyki teased.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!' Hadriel hissed.

"Ah you hurt me in the heart my dear." Tyki teased even more.

"Tyki." Hadriel hissed threateningly.

That was Tyki's cue. He left the room.

"Idiot." Hadriel huffed.

He looked up at the ceiling.

'_I wonder how Allen was doing?'_ he thought.

In 30 Minutes he's asleep again. He dreamed about a certain someone from his past.

~Hadriel's Dream~

Hadriel was walking in a flowery field.

"Hello there." A familiar voice said.

He turned around and saw Neah the 14th Noah.

"Neah." He called.

"It's been awhile my friend." He said.

"Yes…it is…"Hadriel said.

"My friend, I thank you for Finding Allen early" Neah said.

"It's nothing, but…is it okay that I planted you to her? I'm afraid that sooner or Later she'll find out and will hate me for doing that." Hadriel said.

"She will understand how she can hate a person that gave her second chance to live."Neah said.

"Neah, once you return, will you take care of her for me?" Hadriel asked.

Neah scowls.

"I'm not going to Allow you to die." He said.

"You can't stop death from coming my friend and soon the door will be open for you to cross and for me to go in." Hadriel said. "I believe in you Neah."

"Likewise, but still I will do anything to stop you from dying." Neah said.

"I had lived for so long Neah and soon my time will come." Hadriel said.

"Not until that pain is eased, you may only die once you felt the joy of life." Neah said.

Hadriel Laughed.

"You're as stubborn as ever Neah." He said.

Neah smiled and then it fades.

"Credo-san, when you get back watch over Allen vigilantly someone from the central is trying to get her. I know not what they want but I'm sure it's going to be terrible so please." He said.

Hadriel smiled but it turned into a feral smirk. And as he faces neah he's no Longer Hadriel but Incubus the Warrior itself.

"Worry not Neah, your precious host is going to be safe." He said.

"I trust both of you Hadriel, Incubus." Neah said.

Incubus/Hadriel nodded and fades away.

~END Dream~

It's Morning, Hadriel and the trio prepared for their return. Hadriel thinking that Allen will be in Danger growled inwardly but the trio heard it clearly. Suddenly Hadriel's eyes went translucent red. Tyki and the other two cringe in fright as this new person who was in form of Hadriel Looked at them…

"_Those who will dare to harm Allen walker shall pay the price dearly hear me out or you shall regret and suffer my wrath."_ Incubus/Hadriel said.

The three nodded in response and soon the red eyes turned back to bright Amethyst colored ones. Hadriel blinked at the trio.

"What just happened?" Hadriel asked.

Tyki stood up.

"You my friend are possessed by Incubus and gave us a warning." He said.

Hadriel just blinked. Later they were in the train heading in London where the main branch is (was it?), while sitting on the couch, Hadriel was conversing with Incubus.

~Conversation~

'_Are you alright?'_

'_**Do I look like alright?'**_

'_I assume that's a no'_

'_**I hate that place'**_

'_We have no choice, so bear with it.'_

'_**So what are you going to do?'**_

'_Well, I have to go back to my work as a teacher like always.'_

'_**So tiring.'**_

'_Then rest.'_

'_**Wake me up when something's bad is going to happen'**_

'_You always woke up even if I don't wake you up.'_

'_**Goodnight'**_

'_It's morning Incubus.'_

'_**Your inner world is night log head not your actual world'**_

'_Sorry, Goodnight then'_

_~end of conversation~_

Hadriel opened his eyes.

"Just in time to wake up aren't we?" Tyki said.

"Shut it. Let's go." Hadriel said.

"Someone's peachy.

When the quartet reached the main branch, Hadriel reported back to the office.

"You're back! For 4 long yours you came back! I was so worried." Komui said as he crush hadriel from a bear hug.

"Komui let go of me!" Hadriel yelled.

He let go.

"Why didn't you report for 4 long years?" komui asked.

"Sidetracked by those two." Hadriel said as he pointed Aillene and Atilla. "Tyki is reporting to the Earl."

After an hour of explanation (in courtesy of Komui and the other generals).

"Where is Allen?" Hadriel asked.

"Oh! She's on her Gym class at the Gym." Komui said.

Hadriel Headed to the Gym while the other two to that canteen. Once he reached the place he heard insults.

"_So what if your Guardian is the teacher of this class?" Jared said._

"_He's not here to protect you little missy" Trent said._

"_Go Away!" Allen's voice._

"_Oh? So the freak is fighting back?" Wayne said._

Hadriel had enough he opened the door all the fuss stopped. Sheer terror of silence swallowed the room as Hadriel face Allen's Bullies.

"What did you say about me being not here to protect my Apprentice Mr. Trent?" Hadriel said.

The boy couldn't answer.

"Detention for insulting me, boy" Hadriel said.

When he faced Allen as if on cue she tackled hadriel with a hug.

"Shishou! I'm so worried." She said."I'm so sorry for not listening and not noticing what you feel."

Allen cried and cried.

"Allen, there's nothing for you to apologize everything is alright." Hadriel said..

Allen smiled cherubic at Hadriel who smiled back. Then he looked back at Lulu Bell.

"I want to Borrow my Apprentice for now." He said as he took Allen with him.

Later in Allen's Room.

"Shishou why did you transfer here in my room?" Allen Asked.

"it's my choice. So I can protect you up-close." Hadriel said.

"What about Atilla and Aillene-chan?" Allen asked.

"They'll be fine without me." Hadriel said. "it's 10:00 Pm go to sleep now Allen."

"Hai! Night Shishou." Allen said.

"Goodnight…Allen…" Hadriel said as he turns off the lights.

That Time Hadriel watches Allen sleep and then looked up at the skyline window and saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes and wished.

"_I wish I could live longer to see this little angel grew up and live peacefully."_ He wished silently.

Then in a minute or two he fell asleep and dream peacefully.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Please review_

_I know this chapter is awkward_


End file.
